One Big Mistake (Jerome ClarkeReader love story)
by XcasualtyfanX
Summary: When Eddie's cousin come's to Anubis, she develops a strange friendship/hateship with him. What will happen? Y/F/N Your first name in first chapter then your friends name in any others Y/N Your name Y/S/N Your second name
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Y/F/N Y/S/N, I live in a small town with my parent's. Well I lived, they were shipping me off to a boarding school in London. They weren't sending

my sister though. But this didn't surprise me, since they never actually liked me anyway. The plus thing is though I was going to be seeing my cousin, Eddie

Miller! Even though he was my cousin, he was like a brother, super protective and really annoying!

"Where to Miss?" The taxi drive spoke to me, bringing me out of my trance.

"The house of Anubis!" I smiled and he smiled back.

"Hop in!" he smiled. I opened the back door, and climbed in.

After a while of driving, the man pulled up outside an old set of buildings, which looked as if they had been there or years. I thanked the man, offering him

my money, he refused saying my parents had already payed. No surprise. I thanked him again before turning to enter the house. I gently tapped on the door and

a man, around his fifties appeared.

"Ah, miss Y/S/N, you're late." He spoke.

"Sorry sir." apologized.

"Oh darling, hello. My name is Trudy, i'm anubis's house mother!"a woman, around her mid thirties smiled, coming through the door leading to the kitchen.

I smiled gratefully. Just as I was about to respond Eddie walked through the door with a few others.

"Y/N?!" Eddie shouted at me, I smiled and we ran into a hug.

"How you been?" He asked, ignoring everyone's confused looks.

"Good, and you?" I asked.

"Guy's, meet my cousin, who is more like my sister, Y/N." Eddie introduced me.

"Hi! I'm Amber!"

"Mara!"

"Patricia!"

"Joy"

"Nina!"

"Alfie!"

"Mick!"

"Fabian!"

"J-Jerome."

Jerome's POV

S-She was, I mean is. God Jerome calm down, just because she's gorgeous doesn't mean, oh scrap that.

"Fabian." I heard Fabian say, crap it was my turn to say my name.

"J-Jerome." I stumbled, crap, I never stumble. The girl, I now knew as Y/N smiled, her smile just made her even more perfect. Damn it Jerome!

"Hi!" she smiled.

"Well i'm gonna go, yeah" She stumbled on her words, cute.

"I'll come too!" Eddie said, grabbing her bags. She turned her head on a side and Eddie just smiled running up the stairs, to the girls rooms. She laughed slightly shaking her head, before running after him. I stood still for a minute, while everyone went for food.

"You coming buddy?" Alfie called to me, I glanced up the stairs one last time before following Alfie into the kitchen. I flopped onto the sofa, sighing to myself. I couldn't let this new girl change my style, I played girls, not fall for them. What was I going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

"Supper time!" Trudy called to everyone. I ran over to the table, eager to get my hands onto some of Trudy's amazing cooking! I sat in my usual spot, next to Alfie and usually a guest or someone sat the other side of me. Wait, Y/N/ she'll be there. Crap, shit shit shit. What do I do? I heard laughter coming from the doorway. I see Y/N, Amber and Nina coming through the door. I saw her whisper to the girls and they smiled and looked towards me. Y/N smiled at me and came and sat next to me, the girls sitting opposite her and Eddie sitting the top of table next to her. As soon as she sat down, my heart began beating really fast. I had never felt like this before, not even with Mara.

"Hey Jerome!" she smiled at me. She knows my name! Okay get it together.

"Hey." I smiled.

"How's your stay so far?" I asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Great, everyone's so nice." she smiled. I smiled back, just as Trudy brought out the rest of our food. I piled my plate, while Y/N only had a salad, and it was only a spoonful.

"You not eat much?" I asked, worried a bit.

"I'm just not hungry. today." she smiled, messing around with the lettuce. I didn't quite believe her but didn't want to push incase she was telling the truth.

"Jerry, you best not be flirting with Y/N!" Eddie laughed.

"Shut up Eddie!" Y/N laughed, flicking his cheek. I laughed when Eddies face began making a red mark from where she had flicked him. I noticed Amber and Nina give Y/N a nod to follow them.

"See ya, Jerome" She smiled before following them.


	3. Chapter 3

Y/N POV

I followed Nina and Amber to our room, giving them a questioning look. They smiled at me before sitting down, leaning against their beds, I copied them and they began talking.

"We thought we'd give you a background and things on the people here!" Amber said, I smiled and nodded.

"So Eddie and Patricia are together, but you probably knew that already. They have a love/hate relationship. Mick and Mara,, are dating. Me and Mick used to date but we broke it up and he dated Mara. Mara is a geeky girl and Mick is super sporty. Then there's Nina and Fabian, who wont admit they like each other, but we all know they do. Then there's Alfie and Jerome. They are the pranksters and constantly prank people, so watch out. Then there is Joy. She is obsessed with Fabian and is mostly a complete cow. Some of us are part of a club we made called Si..." Amber said before been stopped by Nina. This was suspicious and raised a warning alarm, that I was been lied too.

I nodded and began to take these facts into account. Jerome and Alfie the pranksters. I knew exactly what to do.

"Anyway we should probably get into our pjs!" Nina spoke up. We took it in turns changing and preparing ourselves for the night. I wore my F/PJ (Favourite PJ's).

"Night!" Amber said

"Night." I said.

-Next-Morning-

I woke up to my alarm going off at 5. I like to be up early, so I can shower and catch up on the goss. Okay that sounds weird. I sat up, switching off my alarm before putting on my slippers and heading for a shower. Once I got out the shower, I brushed my teeth and cleaned my face before changing into my I was ready it was around 6:30, everyone else was up now, showering or putting on make-up (well not the guys) I headed downstairs to breakfast and grabbed an apple, before sitting on the sofa.

"Morning Y/N." Trudy said.

"Morning." I smiled, pulling out my phone, scrolling through my twitter.

"Alright Y/N." Jerome said, sitting next to me.

"Sup." I replied, locking my phone. Trudy then called us all to breakfast, I sat next to Jerome again and sat taking tiny bites from my apple. After everyone was done we all headed off to get our bags, just as I was about to go up the stairs, I heard a voice call me.

"Y/N! Want to walk to school with me?" Jerome spoke. I turned around and smiled.

"Sure!" I smiled, heading upstairs to grab my bag. I reached my room and checked my appearance in the mirror before heading down to meet Jerome.

"Ready?" He said waiting at the bottom of the staircase. I nodded and smiled as he headed out of the door.

"So Y/N, what'd you like?" Jerome asked.

"Pranks, trouble you?" I replied.

"Prank, pranks?" Jerome stuttered amazed, stopping in his tracks. I laughed slightly.

"Yes Jerome, pranks." I laughed. He ran up to me.

"Be my pranking buddy please! Pleaseeeee!" he begged. I laughed and nodded. He cheered. Once we reached the school doors, we parted ways as we had separate lessons until last period.

-Last Period-

I reached room 115 for French with Mrs Andrews, too see Jerome waving me towards him. I walked up to him, laughing at his eagerness.

"I saved you a seat!" he smiled. I laughed placing my bag on the floor. I then poked the chair.

"What're you doing?" he laughed.

"You know, just checking you didn't boobie trap the chair!" I laughed sitting down. He laughed.

"Hey Y/N!" Mick said poking the back of my head. I turned around and smiled. Jerome turned around too, smiling a slight smile.

"Bonjour la classe" Mrs Andrew's smiled, walking into class.

"Bonjour Madame Andrews!" everyone responds.

"This is going to be so boring." Jerome whispered.

"True, I don't even like french." I whispered back.

"So why choose it?"

"Because Germans worse!" I laugh slightly.

"Y/N, Jerome what are you talking about?" Mrs Andrews calls out.

"Nothing Miss." I reply.

"Well it didn't look like nothing, tell me what was I just talking about?" She spoke up. Shit. I glanced at the board, it was covered in things to do with theme parks.

"Things to do with theme parks miss." I reply.

"Wrong, that's what the new pupils are doing. Detention tomorrow lunch time, both of you." She said turning back to the lesson.

Me and Jerome laugh.

"First day you already got a detention, classy" Jerome laughs. I laugh back.

-After Lesson-

"Well that was…" Jerome began, as we walked out of the lesson.

"Eventful." I finished off.

"Yeah." We laughed.

We exited the school doors and began our walk back.

"Hey Jerome?" I asked, thinking up a plan.

"Yeah?" He responds.

"Want to prank Alfie?" I asked. He faces me and smirks.

"Of course." he smirks.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alfie, I-I think I might be in love with Amber. I don't know what to do." Jerome spoke to his best friend, who was in love with Amber.

"You should tell her dude!" Alfie said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Yeah-Yeah thanks dude!" Jerome smiled, fist bumping the air and running out of the room.

Seconds later Y/N ran into the room.

"A-Alfie I need your help!" She whispered.

"What's up?" Alfie said, facing Y/N.

"I… I think I like Jerome! He's just really funny and kind. I was going to tell him but he was running to see Amber to tell her the truth or something." She said.

"Yeah…" Alfie trailed off.

"He's kinda in love with, Amber" He said.

"W… What." Y/N whispered, tears forming. Alfie opened his arm for a hug and she gladly accepted.

"It's okay Y/N!" Alfie said, tightening his grip on her as she cried. Suddenly Jerome and Amber bust in through the door, holding hands.

"Dude, she says she likes me thanks!" Jerome smiled.

Y/N looked up, more tears brimming.

"I… I gotta go!" she said running out of the room.

"Y/N!" Alfie shouted sprinting after her.

Jerome's POV.

"I… I gotta go!" Y/N looked up at me and Amber and glanced at our hands before running off.

"Y/N!" Alfie ran off after her.

"Can I let go of your hand now? I think I've caught something" Amber said. I let go of her hand and we started laughing.

"Do you think he fell for it?" Amber laughed. I nodded and we ran off to where we said we'd meet Y/N. Once we reached the spot, we heard Alfie and Y/N.

"Guess what." Y/N whispered, after spotting us.

"What?" Alfie asked.

"You've been pranked!" We all shouted, laughing.I high fived Y/N and we laughed.

"I hate you! I actually thought you liked him Y/N!" Alfie laughed.

"As if!" Y/N laughed. I put on a fake laugh, ignoring the comment she just made, even though it hurt.

"I know right. us. Dating. Ew" I laughed fakely. I swear I saw her face drop slightly before she smiled again.

"Come on, we need to get back." I laughed as we headed back to the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Guest said: Just out of interest is there any specific reason she's called Y/N? Only it's kind of distracting and none of them seem to think it's strange.

Other than that you're doing a good job and I can't wait for more chapters!

Just incase some people didn't know Y/N means your name :) So say your name was Sarah it would be something like "Hey Sarah" Hope this helps :)


	6. Chapter 6

Y/N's POV

"Hey Y/N, where have you been?" Eddie asked as soon as we walked through the door.

"You know pranking Alfie." I laughed.

"Don't get in the same mess as before!" Eddie said.

"It wasn't my fault! She had it coming!" I spoke, remembering the incident which ended my life at my old school. Eddie sighed before leaving. I rolled my eyes at his reaction.

"So what did you do?" Jerome asked.

"Well there was this girl, she thought she was the best thing to ever happen. She bought a new outfit a really short white see through dress and dyed her hair really like prostitute blonde so I gave her a makeover." I laughed, Jerome gave me a smirk and a look to carry on.

"So I set up a trap in her locker. When she opened it, she was covered in permanent black hair dye. Oops" I laughed, Jerome joined in.

"I didn't realise her dad was the head, that was a fun time." I laughed…

" _Y/F/N (Your full name) you are so dead!" Ashleigh shouted, storming into our student lounge._

" _Oh hey, you finally went emo!" I laughed, winking._

" _Just wait until my father hears about this!" She shouted._

" _Who are you? Draco Malfoy?" I asked._

" _My father is the head of this school. I can have you expelled in a heart beat!" She shouted again._

" _You do that, I don't want to stay here anyway. I might catch your disease!" I laughed._

"Y/N!" Amber shouted, I turned around to see Amber running down the stairs.

"How did it go Did the prank work?" She smiled. I nodded and she laughed.

"Anyway come on, we have some things to sort out and talk about!" Amber laughed, grabbing my hand and pulling me up the stairs. I turned around to a smirking Jerome. I just shrugged and followed Amber into our room.

"So, Jerome?" Amber asked sitting on the floor, pulling me down with her.

"What about him?" I laughed.

"Well the way you both…" She started.

"Amber you ready to come to the tunnels?" Fabian asked running into the room. I turned to see him,

"Tunnels?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing." He stuttered.

"Tell me Fabian!" I pressured, giving him a serious look.

"Well?" I asked.

"Fabian she does deserve to know." Amber said.

"Fine." Fabian spoke sitting down. He explained everything to Rufus, the tunnels, a spirit and the cup.

"Wow… Well come on then lets go! Wheres Nina?" I asked.

"Hey, you ready?" Nina said as it on cue walking into the room.

"Y/N is part of Sibuna! She just needs to be initiated!" Amber laughed. Nina nodded and hugged me.

"We going to the tunnels then?" I asked. Nina nodded and we headed off to the tunnels.


	7. Chapter 7

"So we just need to find a way to open this door, but we think the cube has something to do with it." Nina explained.  
"Well the doors got a triangle shape. Can you flip the cube to make the shape?" I asked, looking at the cube.  
"Nope, we already tried that." Fabian sighed. I sighed too, I know I hadn't been here for long but I felt drawn to it. Almost as if it had become a part of me.  
"Damn. So what shall we do?" I asked, this was tricky.  
"Well it's late. Maybe we should head back?" Nina recommended. We nodded in agreement. It was late and we had to be up early tomorrow. Ew school.

-the next morning-  
I woke up the next morning. I repeated the same routine I had the previous day. Once I had completed it I grabbed my phone and began checking my social media. I talk to random people on the Internet. Mainly because they tend to be better than real people. I had the usual messages off men who were around 20-30. This happens a lot. I was used to it by now. Just as I was opening the messages, Jerome opened the door. Barging into my room and sitting next to me.  
"What you doing?" He sang, peeking to look at my phone.  
Daniel Thomas: Hey baby, guess what! I got your name tattooed on my wrist.  
"Y-you have a boyfriend?" Jerome asked. I shook my head.  
"Then who's that?"  
"No idea. This random dude!" I laughed. He smiled at me before clicking on my next message.  
Nathan Lewis: I have your address watch out.  
This was from a dude I have never talked to, it was creepy but oh well.  
"Is he serious?" Jerome asked. I shook my head. He sighed, in relief.  
Please don't be real...


	8. Chapter 8

"Morning" I smiled to Nina and Amber who appeared to be the only ones sat down at the table. Everyone else was either still getting ready or sat on the couch.

"Hey Y/N, had any ideas about the task?" Nina asked as I sat down. I shook my head, grabbing my phone from my pocket to check. I felt popular online. I would get around 50-70 messages off random people each day and had some really good friends. I had also had some good relationships which had all ended now but I still talked to them sometimes.

I had received another message from Nathan.

"Sorry I just wanted you to reply to me haha"

"Okay it's cool xD" I replied

"Fancy skyping later?" he replied

"Sure :)"

I silenced my phone before putting it back in my pocket.

"Breakfast!" Trudy called, dancing into the dining room. I smiled before grabbing some porridge then leaving to get my bag. As I was checking my hair in the mirror I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I called. Nina and Amber had already left to meet Fabian, Patricia and Alfie so I was left on my own.

"Wanna walk over together?" Jerome asked, walking into my room. I smiled nodding before Jerome and I headed to school.

"What have we got first lesson?" I asked.

"French." Jerome sighs.

"I'm gonna ditch!" I say, before heading out of school. Jerome follows me.

"Me too. It'll look suspicious but oh well" he laughs. I laugh too as we head out into down. We had double French so we had two hours to kill. To be honest two hours with Jerome whether it be in French or just on the streets was worth anything. I don't know why but I was attracted to Jerome. Not in a dirty way (Bc yall need jesus XD) but in a, well I don't know, I just like him, he gets me.

"So where'd you wanna go?" I ask.

"Well me and a few friends went to this cave. It was weird but quiet, wanna go there it's like a five minute walk." I asked. Jerome nodded and we headed to the caves.

-Time Skip of Journey-

"Wow this is beautiful." I exclaimed

"Like you then." Jerome muttered.

"Shut up!" I laughed, punching his shoulder slightly.

"I'm serious" he smiled, nervously. I blushed, before facing the floor, embarrassed. I felt Jerome's hand under my chin. He lifted me up to face him.

"I'm serious. You're beautiful." The next thing I knew our lips were pressed together. His lips moulded into mine perfectly. They were chapped and tasted of strawberry chapstick. We pulled away after a few minutes, both blushing. I decided to break the silence we had fallen into.

"So you wear strawberry chapstick?"


End file.
